1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a lamp module and in particular to an LED lamp module with easy assembly and high safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, LEDs have been increasingly used in general illumination products. Some standards for safety of luminaries have been provided, such as UL 1598. According to the UL 1598 standard for safety of luminaries, a barrier should be disposed in the luminaire to cover the circuit board, thus reducing the risk of shock or injury to persons. Particularly, a barrier shall be constructed of one of the following:
(a) ferrous or nonferrous metal at least 0.41 mm (0.016 in) thick;
(b) glass or ceramic at least 3 mm (0.118 in) thick;
(c) impregnated glass fiber sleeving at least 0.25 mm (0.010 in) thick that is rated for the temperature involved;
(d) vulcanized fiber at least 0.71 mm (0.028 in) thick; or
(e) a polymeric material that complies with Clause 5.7.1.6 in the UL 1598 standard for safety of luminaries.
In conventional LED luminaries, an insulator is usually provided between a metal barrier and a circuit board to prevent short circuits. Since LEDs are mounted on the circuit board, the insulator usually forms several openings with the LEDs extended therethrough. In this configuration, the conductive leads of the LEDs may contact the metal barrier thorough the openings of the insulator and this may cause safety issues. Additionally, positioning the LEDs into corresponding holes of the barrier can be difficult due to the compact dimensions of the LEDs.